


A day between Summer and Fall

by birdsareblooming



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Child, Emotional Hurt, Hometown (deltarune), Light Angst, Loneliness, One Shot, Piano, Short, Short One Shot, Small Towns, Summer, Train of Thought, hometown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: A peaceful night in Hometown, but silence can be so lonely.





	A day between Summer and Fall

Kris wandered down the town, yawning, stepping in-between the cracks in the sidewalks. They ran their hand through their hair and looked around the “great outdoors".

It was late. Not night, but the sun was already on it’s slow decline into the sky line, running through the leaves on its way down. All the other children had gone inside to eat food and play videogames. 

Kris shivered. It was cold. Fall was approaching, but it couldn’t quite move fast enough upon the town. It was the strange stage in-between summer and fall, like and awkward family brunch where you can’t choose to eat dying leaves or bright sun that can’t fight the chilly wind. Kris looked at the ground, arms around themselves. At least it wasn’t as bad as the transition from fall to winter, which was the planet’s yearly puberty. They stepped in a puddle. It had been raining earlier that day, as it does during summer-fall. Suall. Fummer. 

They looked into the puddle, seeing the reflection of the buildings ahead. They looked up and saw the Library, where no one hung out. Mainly because it was sumfall and no one was studying, and because Berdly worked there. Kris saw the lights start flickering out inside, either they were closing or they had electrical problems. They wondered how many Berdly’s could fix a lightbulb. Probably none. 

Kris turned their eyes to the hospital, the lights were still on. The lights always seemed to be on. They seemed to never have lightbulb problems, probably because all the sick light bulbs went there for service instead of a work opportunity. The door was also always open, as squeaky as it was, it was open. Kris knew because they had snuck in late at night to play their piano. 

Kris glared. That damn piano. It seemed to mock them. Though everything else in the hospital functioned the piano seemed to stubbornly remain out of tune, just for Kris. Every Time they played it was like the piano was making fun of them. The out of tune cackle because it was the only piano they could use. Kris swore they’d get their own, when they saved up, and made room in the house, and their mom let them. It’s like the hospital piano knew this fact, and everyday it shined the missing keys hidden inside its belly and snickered as Kris walked in, ready to create the creepy sounds of an out of key piano. Kris hoped it didn’t freak out the patients. Kris pondered if they should go play the piano, they did have time to kill. They soon decided against it. It would be warmer inside, but Kris was already in a bad mood, they didn’t need to be bullied by the piano.

Kris sighed and made their way towards the diner. The lights were still on, so they wandered inside. It was warm in there. Warm and empty. The owner smiled at him from the counter and started talking, but Kris didn’t hear. Kris wasn’t listening. They waited till she was done speaking than nodded their head, and slid over a few dollars. Kris thought she smiled, but Kris wasn’t looking. 

They grabbed the order and sat down in the worn but comfy booth, and looked out the window. It was growing foggy. The window was blurry, or Kris’s eyesight was. 

Kris looked deep into the dark, swirling hot chocolate. As if they would find a friend within the melting whipped cream and the pieces of chocolate powder aggressively un-melted. Kris closed their eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Kris was alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just went ham and had fun. I felt like it.
> 
> It's supposed to take place soon after Asriel left for collage, if it wasn't obvious heheh.


End file.
